


Roman... you’re not broken

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Roman, F/M, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, qpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman believes himself to be broken after all his relationships fail
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 11





	Roman... you’re not broken

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t fully like how this turned out but it’s ok enough

Roman walked down the hall with his head down, sighing softly. His life was perfect, he had great grades, a good relationship with his parents, did after school activities, had many friends, he even had a girlfriend… but he felt empty.

Everything shared between him and his love… felt meaningless. Every kiss seemed empty, all the gifts he gave seemed to take a piece of him to, the words ‘I love you’ seemed to have no charge seemed to hold no power. 

He knew something was wrong with him… though it was unclear as to what was wrong.

Roman looked up and smiled at his girlfriend who was waiting for him down the hall by her locker, probably for him….

Then he saw some guy go over to her and wrap his arms around her.

Roman watched as they shared a kiss, he watched seeing the passion they shared for each other. He knew she was his girlfriend, Roman did feel hurt… but only because he could never seem to express that same love to her.

Roman approached them and looked, “hello….”

“Oh…. Roman.” The girlfriend smiled and pushed the other guy away, “I… wanted to tell you I’m breaking up with you.” She smirked then flipped her hair taking her new presumably boyfriend’s hand as she walked away.

Roman stood there…. though only sad… he didn’t feel heart broken as he should. Roman sighed running a hand through his hair, was he broken? He knew life wasn’t like a Disney movie but he couldn’t help to feel disappointed that it wasn’t. 

Roman had always seen himself as a prince, the perfect prince. But yet he could never seem to get his princess, to have true love like all true princes did. 

Roman closed his eyes leaning back against his ex’s locker just relaxing for a moment.

Foot steps passed him in the hall, voices carrying out the doors. People leaving, the school day ending.

A pair of footsteps stopped next to Roman, a hand tugging on his sleeve.

Roman opened his eyes looking to the side seeing Patton, one of his best friends, “hey Patton.” Roman smiled.

“Hello! What’s got you down?”

“Relationship troubles.” Roman mumbled pushing himself off the locker and proceeding to walk down the hall with Patton.

Patton nodded rubbing Roman’s shoulder, “she break up with you?”

“Yeah… third one this month it seems.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry Ro.”

“It’s not your fault that I can’t seem to love correctly.” Roman replied giving Patton a smile.

“Now don’t be like that!” 

“Be like what, telling the truth? I’m broken.”

“No you’re not… how about you come over my house? We could do some baking? My brother should be home too so we could have him bake with us too!”

Roman grinned thinking about it, “sure, I’d love to.” 

“We could watch Cinderella too! I know how much you love that movie.” 

Roman nodded walking out of the school with Patton and out into the cold, though it wasn’t too cold it was just chilly enough to cause one to want to shiver a bit.

Roman walked close to Patton as they went to Patton’s house in silence.

When they got there Patton walked in first unlocking the door, “Janus! I’m home!” 

“I would’ve never known! Do you think I don’t have eyes or a window?!” A sarcastic voice called back.

Patton laughed softly, shaking his head. 

Roman walked in behind him and dropped his stuff by the door with Patton’s.

“Ok! Let’s get baking, you find Cinderella while I grab ingredients.” Patton said before dashing off to the kitchen.

Roman nodded following then going to the living room attached to the kitchen. He found the movie and turned on the tv pressing play. Roman walked back over to Patton helping him start making the cookies.

It didn’t take them too long to put the cookies together and put them in the oven, they sat on the couch together after just in time for the ballroom scene. 

Roman stared at the screen as the Prince Charming and Cinderella danced, wishing he could have a relationship like that, a perfect relationship like all the Disney movies have. He hadn’t even realized as tears slid down his cheeks. 

Patton looked over at his friend seeing him crying and lightly put his hand on Roman’s cheek turning his head towards him, “Ro? What’s wrong.”

“I… I’m broken.” Roman whispered looking at Patton with pure sincerity.

Patton felt his heart shatter, he shook his head softly, “no you’re not.”

“I am...I keep driving everyone I date away… am I not perfect enough?” 

“Roman, just because if you’re not society’s definition of perfect doesn’t mean you’re still not perfect. You’re perfect at being yourself.”

Roman looked down then looked at Patton before kissing him almost with desperation.

Patton let roman kiss him and just hugged him.

Roman pulled back crying more, ”I… what’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing is princey.”

“But… I liked those girls I dated well kinda… but I felt nothing with them when we dated. And I know I like you, maybe more than them… but I felt nothing when I kissed you. Something’s wrong with me.”

“Maybe you didn’t feel a romantic attraction for them.”

“But I liked them!”

“Roman, that doesn’t mean you had to have a romantic attraction for them…” Patton sighed softly, pulling Roman close, hugging him.

Roman buried his head against Patton’s shoulder closing his eyes.

“Roman, maybe you just liked them, cared for them.”

“But what about you? I… I know I care for you.”

“Roman have you considered platonic attraction, friend attraction. Maybe you just wanted to be friends with them.”

Roman nodded softly in understanding.

“Roman… have you ever considered being Aromantic?”

“I can’t be Patton, don’t you understand? I just said I have feelings for people. I’m not some emotionless drone!”

“Roman… that’s not what it means. Having a lack of romantic attraction doesn’t make you any less human or any less emotional.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes really! You have attraction to friends, but that’s platonic not romantic, you could still feel platonic attractions.”

Roman sighed softly.

“Roman it’s ok.”

“No it’s not.” 

“Why?”

“Because… then I’m not perfect… because then I’ll never have my true love. I…”

“Roman you don’t need a true love, you could have a friend who is like a true love… I love you platonically Roman, maybe romantically too but that’s ok.”

“I… I love you platonically too… you’re my best friend.”

“Roman, would you like to try something new?”

“What’s that?”

“How about a platonic relationship? It’s like a friendship.”

“Um… ok… I just don’t want to mess it up.”

“You won’t. You’re amazing and I know you’re not going to mess up anything.” He said softly, hugging him closely.

Roman nodded, closing his eyes, cuddling him.

Patton sighed softly petting Roman’s hair. 

The oven started going off, indicating the cookies were done. It kept beeping but Patton didn’t want to move, he stayed cuddling Roman. Occasionally whispering to him some reassurances, he had been friends with Roman for awhile he knew Roman wasn't the most self confident person. He may act like it but he was a good actor. He wanted his friend to know, it was all ok.

Janus walked downstairs after hearing the oven beeping for 5 minutes now, “Patton! You know the-“ he sighed softly and stopped seeing Patton laying on the couch with Roman. He shook his head going over to the oven and grabbing the mittens, putting them on and pulling the cookies out of the oven. He put them on the stove before deciding to go upstairs leaving them alone.


End file.
